


VID: The Man Who Sold the World

by equestrianstatue



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equestrianstatue/pseuds/equestrianstatue
Summary: Oh no, not meI never lost controlYou're face to faceWith the man who sold the world





	VID: The Man Who Sold the World

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to [confusinglyamusingly](https://confusinglyamusingly.tumblr.com/) for painstakingly instructing me, an idiot, in the ways of enough basic video editing to make this; and to [tibididim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tibididim) for providing such a comprehensive overview of the practice and history of vidding that we had to immediately learn how to do it out of sheer excitement


End file.
